


Flashbacks

by Starofwinter



Series: Adjacent Verse [12]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flashbacks, Multi, Post-Order 66, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: It's been almost a year since he left the GAR, but Rex still can't shake the flashbacks.





	

Rex flinched at the crash from the kitchen and reached for the door-

_Armor crashes against droid as the first wave hit - it’s louder than he’d expected, and he freezes up.  There are too many, too kriffing many, they weren’t prepared they don’t have enough men they’re going to kriffing-_

_“Get your kriffing blaster up, shiny!”  His commander’s voice cuts through the fear that drowns every other thought.  “If we’re going to die, we’re going to go out fighting!”_

_7567 watches him go down from a point-blank shot to the chest._  
  
He watches a lot of men die that way.

_He ends up with his back pressed to a chunk of duracrete, his heart pounding in his chest, praying to his ancestors - a small part of him wonders if he even has ancestors, and he has to bite back a hysterical laugh - or to the gods or to the kriffing Force or anyone that will listen that he won’t fucking die today because his blasters are out of charge and there are droids every-fucking-where and fuck, he’s going to die, he’s going to die here without a fucking name, without a fucking blaster, without a fucking chance-_

“Rex!  Rexer, hey, look at me.”  Cool hands cupped his cheeks and he came back with a gasp and a choked cry that died in his throat.  Ahsoka’s eyes were filled with worry as they met his, and she ran her fingers through his hair.  “Hey, that’s better.  Are you okay?  What happened?”

He shook his head, wild eyes darting over the room.  He was pressed against the wall, sitting in the corner, and he couldn’t catch his breath, his chest aching with it.  Ahsoka was on her knees in front of him, his shaking hands held in hers now.  “Sorry, com- cyar’ika,” he swallowed hard as he caught himself, shaking off the image of the battlefield and the feeling of his armor weighing heavy on him again, “‘m okay, just a memory.”  He tried to give her a little smile, but he couldn’t quite manage it, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him close.  “Didn’t spook the kids, did I?”

She pulled back a little as she shook her head.  “Wolffe took them outside when I felt you-” she trailed off and sighed, the worried look still furrowing her brow as she touched her forehead to his, “Are you sure you’re okay?”  

“Always am, cyar’ika.  I always am.”  He pushed himself to his feet and helped Ahsoka up, trying to ignore the sounds of blaster shots and screams in his ears as he followed her out to meet Wolffe and the twins.


End file.
